1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication apparatus and, more particularly, to a radio communication apparatus having a detachable recording medium for storing private information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable telephone sets, portable data terminals, and the like are currently available as radio communication apparatuses. These radio communication apparatuses are connected to communication networks via private or public base stations to communicate with remote radio communication apparatuses. Some of these radio communication apparatuses have detachable memories in which private information is stored. Information to be stored in such a detachable memory includes various types of private information, e.g., an identification code for authentication with a base station or a network management center required for communication, and a remote subscriber number as private management data. When this detachable memory is mounted in the radio communication apparatus, the apparatus serves as a private terminal.
Such a radio communication apparatus, however, is designed for private use. Let it be assumed that this terminal is used by a plurality of users. In this case, if a given user uses the terminal after storing the private management data in the detachable memory in the terminal's memory, the data is left in the terminal, and the next user may access the private management data.
In addition, as the terminal is used by a plurality of users, the contents of data registered in the terminal or the detachable memory cannot be specified eventually. For this reason, every time a user checks the contents of data registered in the terminal or the detachable memory, the user must set a mode for reading out the contents.